1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bezel attaching structure of a wrist watch and an assembled structure of a wrist watch and, more particularly, to a wrist watch having high design performance by making a bezel easily exchangeable by a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, there is known a wrist watch having a design in which a decorative bezel is attached at a region surrounding a glass for protecting a dial. The bezel is formed in a doughnut shape in conformity with an outer shape of a wrist watch and is attached to a surface of the wrist watch. Further, the bezel serves also as a lid of a case main body containing a watch mechanism. In that case, a glass member is adhered or welded to a hole portion of the bezel in the doughnut shape, the bezel is attached to press against the case main body of the wrist watch to thereby hermetically close the case by interposing a packing therebetween, and the bezel cannot be removed without a special tool or special technology/technique [is used]. Meanwhile, a bezel attached by a so-to-speak rotational bezel structure, is rotatably attached to the case main body and the bezel is attached thereto such that the bezel is not removed unless a special tool or special technology/technique is used.
However, according to the above-described conventional wrist watch, the bezel cannot be removed unless special tool or special technology/technique is used and accordingly, the bezel cannot be exchanged easily and there poses a problem that a restriction in view of design is imposed in providing a wrist watch attached with a bezel to suit to taste of a user.